


come around

by thesaddestboner



Category: National Football League RPF
Genre: Detroit Lions, Drabble, Experimental, Gen, Lack of capitalization, Mental Breakdown, Run-On Sentences, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-29
Updated: 2004-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-12 11:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaddestboner/pseuds/thesaddestboner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joey's losing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	come around

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Rhett Miller song of the same name.
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/thesaddestboner) and [tumblr](http://saddestboner.tumblr.com).

joey's picking himself up off the turf, brushing the bits of green rubber grass off the front of his Honolulu blue and silver jersey, tasting blood on his lips and unable to pinpoint the place of origin, not even sure if it's his blood, feeling the bruises rising like yeast all over and the pain in his neck screaming louder than any of the fans, louder than any of the voices in his head.

joey's limping to the sidelines, the pain spiking down the back of his neck, down his spine, his leg gone lame and uesless, and when he pushes down on the blooming purple bruise on his forearm, bood seeps out of his pores like a sponge, and he smiles because this time he knows it's his blood, and Dominic's patting him on his back and the pain is just growing even louder now and the team is losing big, but joey just can't stop smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> The author of this piece intends no insult, slander, or copyright infringement, and is not profiting from this work. This story is a complete work of fiction and does not necessarily reflect on the nature of the individuals featured. This is for entertainment purposes only. If you found this story while Googling your name or the names of your friends, hit the back button now.


End file.
